Crisis On Two Earths (Rewritten)
by CarrieAfterDawn35
Summary: Earth 308 : A world without heroes. A world where the Avengers rule with an iron fist. But when the Loki of their earth is accidentally transported to Earth 616, the Avengers find themselves caught in a crisis between their alternate selves and a band of fighters, their world's villains. With their place in the world out of wack, the Avengers might just have to fight... themselves.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hello readers! (Old and New) Welcome to Crisis on Two Earths- I'm Carrie. The new author of this book. Me and Madeline have been negotiating a bit before we made this so I know the basic plot of what's going to happen.**

 **My writing style isn't identical to Maddie's but it is similar, so I do recommend reading the old chapters again, because I have added a bit and edited any previous errors. The next few chapters are still in-progress and will be updated and published in a few days.**

 **P.S : Yellowjacket is now called Lightningbug**

 **If you're a new reader- Carry on. (No pun intended)**

* * *

 _July 7th, 2016_

 _Earth 308_

* * *

"Headcount's done, we're all here." Sitting at the end of a long oaken conference table the voice of Ultron resonated in the room, calling the meeting to order. Only two people stood on either side of him, both also sitting in wooden chairs.

"You sure you don't want to redo that headcount? Do a roll call?" Another voice on Ultron's left, that of the hero known as Lightningbug, responded sarcastically to Ultron's choice of words. "Why there are so many of us here, I think we might've missed a few!" The former entrepreneur known as Darren Cross grinned.

His outfit was made entirely of a vibranium alloy, and he was kitted out with the most advanced shrinking technology. A metal helmet, similar to a gas mask, covered his face. Small eyeholes had been carved into the mask, and were glowing a bright yellow. Inside the mask were sensors design to scan enemies, x-ray technology to locate vitals, heat sensors to detect enemies, and an alert system that gave a warning if the enemy's specific muscle was moving to dodge attacks.'

A pair of mechanical wings were fashioned onto his back, small jetpacks installed. And his ribcage was outlined in glowing yellow as well. His gloves were equipped with lasers, which were installed on each gap between each of his fingers, and could be activated with just a small wrong twist of his wrist. Ultron had never quite known why he called himself Lightningbug, but supposedly it had been because of the fact that he glowed.

(At least according to Loki, but Ultron never had trusted him..)

"Not helping Darren." If Ultron had teeth he'd be gritting them right now. The slight air of anger resonated in the room as Lightningbug flinched. "As I was saying, have we gone over the plan of attack?" He repeated for what to the others felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes." Both heroes on Ultron's sides sighed in exasperation, the sound of annoyance almost swimming in their tones.

"Four times." Added the second man in the room, this time on Ultron's right. Loki, the norse god of mischief, chuckled. He had been dressed in his signature bull-horns, along with a golden silk cape, embroided with the symbol of Asgard, the image of Yggdrasil, stitched in emerald-green thread. A bronze chestplate infused with vibranium had been slipped onto his body for battle, with a dark grey jacket as well. "Now I'm afraid I can no longer look at you without imagining you in your lecture voice."

"Ditto Loke. I think we get the idea Ultimanium." From under his glowing yellow mask Lightningbug grinned, much to Ultron's continued annoyance. "Stage a distraction, break into the place, bunch of files, tons of weaknesses, location of Infinity Stones, and stuff about project Mark 52, blah, blah, blah, all that good stuff."

"Which is why we need to be cautious in our approach." Ultron growled, feeling the briefing papers starting to crumple in his hands. "So will you both stop joking about this like this is some sort of mystical adventure!" His voice spiked with rage, bolting upward out of his chair he glared at both of the two, feeling the pinpoint beams in his eyes begin to heat up.

"Any objections?!"

"..."

"..."

"Good." Ultron sat back down, mimicking the stance of the few times he had seen Anthony, folding his arms behind his head and leaned back into his chair. "Then I'll go hack a few toasters and some ovens." He left the room promptly to leave the other two to their thoughts.

"... Toasters?" Lightningbug stared after a long moment of silence. "Ovens?... When did he.."

"I believe you were asleep during that part of the briefing my dear Mid-guardian friend." Loki said cooly, Lightningbug laughing nervously to try to cover his mistake.

"Oh. Right." Loki smiled as Cross started to show a sudden interest in scratching the back of his head with his hand and looking down at his shoes. "I forgot. Whoops. Hehe.."

"Ah, do not worry. I doubt Ultimanium cares." Loki said, just as Ultron walked back through the doorway. "And there he is."

"We're ready. Darren, you follow the bots over to their hostage building, me and Loki will go in the Tower while they are distracted." Ultron ordered, beginning to activate the hidden pulsar blaster in his palm.

Both Lightningbug and Loki shared a look before Loki grinned, twirling his staff in his hand.

"Let the games begin..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ultron disabled the camouflage on him and Loki a few feet away from the tower. They had just enabled the distraction, with Lightningbug leading the charge. It would give them hopefully enough time they needed to break into the tower and steal the files.

"Report?" Ultron tilted his head slightly, activating the installed communication link as the static buzzing in his head adjusted into Lightningbug's voice.

"A bunch of people are freaking out over haywire toasters." Lightningbug mused, hovering in the air over the building, watching over the panic. "I've already emptied out a third of the hostages." He added, ushering a small child into a safe zone. "Might as well make this distraction look authentic and save us some time later."

"Lightningbug!" Darren jerked his head upward as a familiar face began to glide down from the skies, followed by two others running along the rooftops. From under his mask he smiled. "And it looks like our men and women of the hour have arrived.." He declared, shutting off the transmission as he aimed his glove up at the four members.

Redwing, Sam Wilson, Trickshot, Clint Barton, and The Red Widow, Natasha Romanoff, all landed near Darren, who smiled.

"You seriously thought you could hide this plan from us?" Trickshot sneered, beginning to noch an arrow. "You might as well have shot off fireworks saying "Hostage rescue here! Please come stop me!"

"Do I look like I'm trying to hide?" Darren chuckled, shrinking as he flew up in the air. "Well guess what, you're a bit late. All the hostages are out of the building, and I'm the only one here now. Hope you like playing hide and seek." A few seconds later Cross had shrunken so small that none of the team could see him with their naked eye.

The last thing Ultron heard from Darren's side of the com link were four angry shouts.

*Beep*

He grimaced, shutting off the com link and turning back to Loki. "I can't hear him." He grunted, watching as Loki tapped the door of the tower. All the com link was now producing was static.

"He shut it off." Loki shrugged, examining the locked door in front of him. "Plain and simple" as mid-gardians call it."

"I swear if he tries anything stupid..." Ultron said, somewhat worried. After all, he did just challenge four, admittedly the arguably weakest four, to a much more deadly game of hide and seek. There had already been so many people killed in the group that they didn't need to lose anymore people. Especially Darren. (Personally, he wouldn't mind losing Loki for a few hours...)

"He has basic intelligence and a shrinking outfit." Loki sighed, twisting his arm as he attempted to carve a hole in the glass. "He's survived for this long, he should be fine for one more battle..."

"Still..." Ultron didn't finish the sentence as Loki stopped carving and instead banged the scepter on the glass to no avail.

"Odin's beard!" He growled, much to Ultron's amusement. "This blasted thing is as thick as Yggdrasil's trunk!" Loki said, frustrated. If they still had the mind gem in the scepter Loki might've just blasted the door open, but it was currently in Visorus' head so the scepter was only a mere shadow of its former power, now only aided by whatever bits of magic Loki knew.

"I'm guessing that means it's thick." Ultron deadpanned, beginning to scan the lines of code he was examining from within the tower's firewall. While Loki kept trying to break the door open, he would try a more high-tech approach. "I've never actually seen Yggdrasil before it burned, so I assume it's quite bulky." Loki ignored his comment like he thought he'd do and Ultron found the code for the security system.

"You can uh, stop banging on the door like an idiot now." A dry smirk came onto Ultron's face as Loki frowned, giving him a puzzled glance. "Why?"

At that moment the door flung open, swinging around like someone had just blasted it open with a tornado. Loki was promptly hit in the face by the left side as Ultron stifled a laugh.

"How did you do that?!" Loki's recovered from the hit and began to massage his jaw with his arm as Ultron hid a smile.

"Hacking." He deadpanned once more, Loki, feeling jealous, decided not to cast anymore of his sarcastic remarks. "Hey, a magician never reveals his secrets right?" He joked, Loki storming through the doorway before he could hear.

"Not the time to reference pop-culture." Loki grumbled, an annoyed look on his face as the two entered the building. "Now if I were a mid-gardian.. Where would I hide my files?..." Loki's eyes danced around the building, looking for either a secret passage or some sort of hidden button. Ultron, who had been in the building before when first built, knew better.

"They're in the computer." He repeated, feeling a bit underwhelmed by the situation. He had expected a bit more backlash to their break-in. In fact, no guards were there at all! He had planned yes, for the security system to be disabled once he hacked into it, but he had expected at least one guard in the building!

He frowned slightly. Something wasn't right. This whole series of events seemed too fortunate, too perfect. There was no backlash from guards, no staff at the building present, and even the rest of the Retribution Team wasn't in the building! Wait a minute, the Retribution Team wasn't in the building? They had about nine members, and only four had gone after Darren!

"Then we need to get to it." Agreed Loki, beginning to run up the stairs as Ultron was still deep in thought. "Are you coming or not?" Ultron looked back up, for once looking a bit disturbed. "L-Loki, I think we should go." He said hastily, Loki staring at his statement in disbelief. "I feel like something isn't right..."

"We spent a week listening to you go over the plan Ultron! We are not wasting a perfect opportunity because you are paranoid!" Loki complained, not waiting for Ultron's response as he rushed upstairs. "Now come on before Anthony arrives!" He yelled, already a couple floors up.

"Hold on, I just need a couple seconds..." Ultron ran up with him, beginning to activate a scanner. "Loki, just calm down this might be a-"

"Aha!" Ultron nearly leapt up in the air before realizing it was Loki who was shouting. He whirled around to the nearest doorway to find that they were in the living room of the tower, Loki sitting in front of a computer. "I got it!" Loki had placed a hard drive in the computer, which was uploading files from the tower's database.

To his surprise the room was quite quiet. Too quiet. A half-eaten sandwich on a plate sat on a table, and the pillows on the couch had been thrown around a bit, as if someone had just recently left the building. The lights were not activated and the computer seemed oddly placed in the center of the table without anyone logging off.

This all seemed just a bit to fortunate to Ultron.

"Cool, uh, great I mean." Ultron didn't pay him much attention, instead trying to scan the tower for lifeforms other than themselves. "I swear something just isn't..." He froze. From out of the corner of his eye he saw a red shape walking down the nearby hall. A heat signature.

And this one just happened to be shaped like a certain Norse God of Thunder.

For a moment he didn't make a sound, staring only at the doorway. Sure enough his enhanced hearing could just barely pick out the faint sound of footsteps clacking down the hall.

"LOKI IT'S A TRA-" Before he could finish a blast of lightning came down from the ceiling, striking him head on.

* * *

* _Crash!*_

It took Loki a second before he registered, much less reacted to the sound of thunder behind him.

"Lo..ki..." He stopped waiting for the computer to upload the data and whirled around to find Ultron sitting in the middle of a more or less crater in the floor, circuits sparking as he thrashed about in pain.

"What the-" He was cut off by a voice he had hoped he would not hear again for as long as he lived.

"Hello there brother, robot traitor..."

Thor.

Loki froze, not daring to turn behind him. He knew what he was going to see, Thor grinning in triumph, hammer in hand and blue eyes sparking. And sure enough, if he had looked he would've seen his brother doing just this.

In that moment only one though circled through his head.

 _Run_ _._

And that he did.

Ultron had already detected his fear and abruptly shot upward from the crater, surprising Thor for just a moment.

And that moment had been all they needed.

While Ultron ran right past Thor into the door behind him, Loki tore down the other hall, not daring to look back. Even the small moment of surprise from Thor watching him flee was enough of a head start for him. He found himself weaving through doorways and corridors, ducking and dodging any piece of furniture or obstacle that was in his way. And all the while Thor chased him, ready to finally the finish the job he had started long ago.

Left. Into an office.

Right. Another hall.

Right again. A meeting room.

Left again. A pool?

"What the heck?" He muttered for a second, staring at the sight of an indoor pool before continuing to flee.

Right again. A dead end.

Now to go back and go left.

To Loki this situation seemed like a bizarre simulation of one of the maze puzzles you received in a kid's meal at McDonalds. Of course, this time he didn't have any map and there was no line of ink to guide him down the right path. So really this was just running around like an idiot in a maze a kindergartener could solve. Yay.

"Oof!" He had been too busy in thought and had ended up running straight into Ultron.

"Loki?!" Ultron said, surprised. "Oh uh-"

"Come on!" Loki exclaimed, grabbing Ultron by the shoulder and making them both dash off to the left.

"Loki! Stop this nonsense!" From a distance Loki could hear Thor's voice from down one of the halls. "You know you are not going to achieve anything by doing this brother! Stop denying your fate and accept it!"

"My fate is to free these people brother, I have already accepted my fate long ago, unlike you!" Loki yelled at nothing in particular.

"How much longer are you two going to keep monologuing at each other?" Ultron said dryly as the two took a sharp turn.

"A few more hours." Loki replied, a smile appearing on his face. "At best I'm afraid. My dear brother does quite enjoy theatrics." He chuckled, hearing Thor's cry of rage echo through the air.

The two took another left and found themselves running straight into an empty corner.

"Drat!" Ultron began to try one of the doors on their right. "This one's locked.."

Loki tried one of the others. "Locked too.." He whispered. "Perhaps we could turn back?" He suggested, Ultron shaking his head.

"We can't, there's no time. Let's just hope one of these doors is a supply closet we can hide in." He began trying to jiggle one of the locks open, knowing that using his eyes to burn the lock would be too risky.

From behind them Loki could hear feet running. Thor was catching up.

"I can't get it open." He heard Ultron growl from next to him. "Maybe if we can just-" He began, but Loki swiped his scepter across his chest to cut him off. "Go. Now. Before my brother comes." Ultron stared blankly at him.

"What?" Loki could only guess what the android truly was thinking at his statement.

"I said go!" Loki repeated, waving his scepter around as Thor's footsteps grew louder. "Leave here now! Without me! We can't risk losing both of us!" He roared, Ultron pausing before shaking his head.

"No way." He replied bluntly, glaring at Loki. "I am not leaving without-"

"You are the only one out of the two of us who could even have the remote chance of leaving this Tower alive." Loki lowered his voice to a low growl, pressing his scepter against Ultron's neck. "Re-upload into a different body if you have to. You need to leave! Thor can't get you at the base, and then at the very least one of us will live with Darren."

Ultron's face remained carefully neutral, though Loki could already see the internal struggle going on in his head. Whatever decision his friend made it would have to be quick, as Thor's footsteps were almost deafening. If he hadn't seen them rush down the dead end then he most certainly must've heard them bickering.

He watched Ultron hesitate for a second before giving in, watching as the red spark in his eyes began to fade, finally disappearing as the now empty robot shell collapsed to the floor, landing with a crash.

Loki's eyes did not leave the smpty shell until the voice of Thor came from down the hall.

* * *

"Well brother, it seems like its just you and me.." Loki turned to find Thor smirking at him, spinning his hammer with his wrist. He forced a grin onto his face, turning to face him. It was better not to let him see his fear.

"Ha. Yes I'm sure of that." Back in Asgard he had been told never to show your weakness to the enemy, but to instead find their weakness. "It's a bit strange you're here all by yourself you know." And if he knew Thor, his one greatest strength was also his most deadly weakness.

His pride.

"What do you mean?" Thor blinked at Loki, baffled by what he had just said. So far so good.

"Well. you're not the best option to really "Terminate" someone are you?" Loki smirked as confusion passed on Thor's face. "I mean, you ARE the God of Thunder, but you're not the best to do the job." He watched Thor's grip on his hammer tighten. A small smile appeared on Loki's lips. They didn't call him the God of Mischief for nothing.

"What?" He mocked, feeling his confidence growing by the second as Thor's anger continued to grow. "Did Anthony not have enough time to send Visorus after me and Ultron? Was "Vice" too busy fighting the distraction downtown or was Anthony just too lazy to ask him to stop playing chess with Red Widow for a few minutes?" Loki held back laughter as he washed his brother's face flush.

"I can destroy you and your rebellion just as good as Visorus or Anthony!" Anger flared in the thunder god's eyes. "Your little group has been diminishing ever since you started up this ridiculous lot! Now it's only you and Ultron left, with only a few other supers helping you.." He threatened, Loki feeling indifferent.

"Perhaps, but today we're stopping your reign here! We're going to free these people from your clutches, from the fear you caused!" The siblings began to circle each other, like two lions about to pounce on each other to compete for the prey.

"You never should have sided with that madman brother." Loki sighed, letting one hand go off the scepter to block Thor if he tried to attack. "Who knows, perhaps things might've gone different. Maybe we even could've been working together. Like real brothers." Loki let the though sink in for a moment before Thor charged in rage.

"We never were true brothers Loki." He swung his hammer, Loki narrowly dodging. "And never shall be." Loki pursed his lips, hoping Thor hadn't caught his expression of guilt.

"The Mid-Gardians are minor beings Loki, stop lowering yourself to them!" Thor glared at him. "They do not deserve to be protected, admit it! They deserve to die!" He did a fient to the left and Loki felt something like a giant rock pound on his leg. "To perish in a fool's grave like the cowards they are!"

"They are not minor, they are just as important as you or me!" Loki growled, hobbling backward. "I'll lower myself as far as I can to stop the fear that you envelope on them every day!"

"Ah yes, and I suppose the reason father chose YOU for Highfather was because of this I suppose?" Thor waved his arms upward at nothing in particular. "Because you are a good person when it comes to arguments?" He complained. Loki chuckling.

"Well, that can be a good thing in the court." Loki grinned. "I'm a little more competent that's all." He half-bragged, enraging Thor.

A second later a fist had been swung at Loki's face, which he quickly jumped out of the way from.

"Father would be ashamed to see you like this Thor Odinson." Loki shrugged. "After all, he gave you a second chance after you betrayed him." He openly taunted, dodging the swings and punches of his brother, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg.

"He threw me out of Asgard Loki! He is not a good leader! He is going to drive Asgard into ruins!" Thor shouted. "You yourself are a better ruler than father, and you are not even of Asgardian blood!" He swung his hammer at Loki, who jumped out of the way just as it pounded into the floor.

"I'm aware." Loki said casually, waving his scepter around. "See this brother? It's a staff." The look Thor was giving him was the type you would give your parent if they suddenly decided to give you a lecture on teddy bears.

"The same staff you used to create Ultron, the same one used to make the android Visorus." He continued, Thor looking a bit less bewildered at what he was saying.

"The magic itself from the Mind Stone is gone, but my will keeps it alive. Like Mjolnir to you, I myself am the only man to be able to wield it. But unlike Mjolnir, this staff does not judge by the worthy, this judges by the man." He finished, planting the staff between the two of them.

Thor stared at him, then at the staff, and then back again.. "What are you, some kind of philosopher!" Loki laughed.

"Far from it, but want I want to say is, I can wield this without the stone because my actions are ones it allows. Ones it deems able to do. Like overthrowing your iron fist on these people for instance." In a milisecond Loki's face turned serious and he slammed the scepter down onto the floor, a miniature shockwave throwing Thor across the room.

"Why you little-" Thor, to angry to finish his sentence, slammed Mjolnir on the ground and summoned lightning down upon Loki as he felt volts of pain strike him down to the floor.

"Y-you... you will not..." Loki attempted to stand but howled in pain as another strike of lightning bolted through him.

"Well not what brother? I thought you were going to be highfather? I thought you were a GOD.." Thor laughed, going to over to Loki, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him into the air with an iron-like grip.

"Odin.." Loki wheezed. "Odin..will find out..he will punish you..I'm trying to help the Mid-Gardians.." He improvised, feeling ashamed knowing how pathetic it sounded.

"The Mid-Gardians are already doomed, they're beyond help.." Loki gasped for breath as Thor tightened the grip on his throat. "Even Ultron knows that, and he is on your team trying to save the!"

"W-What about..J- Jane.." Thor's face flushed at the sentence.

"Don't you dare talk about her Loki!" He pinned Loki to the wall, choking him. "She was my world before Odin took her away, and now she's in a cold, cold, mid-gardian coffin five feet in the dirt! Buried like a commoner! And I tell you this brother, when we conquer Asgard I will get my personal vengeance on our dear father for doing so..." He snarled, his fingers digging into the skin of Loki's neck.

"She wouldn't be happy...to see you..like this.." Loki croaked in desperation, only making Thor choke him harder.

"It's a shame you had to leave like this..." Thor whispered, heaving Mjolnir up with his hand. "We could've been working side by side you know. Like real siblings. Alas, it was not meant to be..." Loki could only watch as Thor began to lift the hammer upward.

"Goodbye brother..." Thor raised his hammer, lifting it before bringing it down once again, Loki howling in pain as his vision went bright red as the thunder struck.

There was no light, he had no breath, he had no soul..and then all of a sudden every bit of pain was lifted.

* * *

Loki gasped for breath, his eyes flickering open, light flowing into them as his ears continued to ring from the thunder. He was still in Stark Tower.

But Thor was no longer there. In fact no one was there. His eyes glanced at the ground and found the carpet unharmed. How was that possible? The lightning strike should've scorched it to a crisp!

In fact... He looked closer and found it to be a different color than the carpet from earlier. Had he'd been unconscious and they had though he had died so they left him to rot in their tower?! Was the carpet so scorched they got a new one?!

He began to look around. He wasn't even in the corner anymore! He was in the living room! How did he get in the living room?! Was it customary to dispose of the body behind the television?

"What in the gods of Asgard is going on he-"

He looked up to find the confused-looking Visorus staring down at him. Oh no.

 _"Well, this is indeed one way to die.."_ Loki though silently..

* * *

 **A/N : If you don't like this new version then I can re-post the original.**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking. "What the hell did I just read" or "This isn't the original chapter." Well, this is simply a mirror universe fic. If you know Star Trek, or JLA Crisis on Two Earths, you might know what I'm talking about. Otherwise use google. You also might be wondering why the Avenger's names are slightly typo-ed. Well, in this universe they have different names.**

 **Here are the reversed names-**

 **Black Widow : Red Widow, Vision : Visorus, Scarlet Witch : Sorceress, Iron Man: Titanium, Hulk: Titan, Falcon: Redwing, Captain America : Super-Soldier, War Machine : Iron Menace, Thor : Thor, Hawkeye : Trickshot**

 _ **Suggestions for the story, new ideas, and reviews are welcome!**_


	2. Strange New World

**_A/N :_ New-Old Chapter, the chapter is Maddy's old one so it may sound a bit different from my re-written version.**

* * *

Vision had been relatively used to strange occurrences.

Seeing as how he was friends with gods, sorcerers, billionaire eccentrics, and rich people who just had way too much time on their hands. Not including the fact that he was a robot made from Thor lightning, an evil robot wanting to make perfection, and a mythical stone that came from outer space.

Yes indeed, saying Vision was used to strangeness was a tad bit of an understatement.

But if there was anything Vision had never though he would see in his lifetime, it was the Norse god of Mischief falling straight through the roof and plummeting directly into Avengers Tower roughly three feet away from his face.

This was the start of a train wreck of (as Mister Stark Called it) what-the-actual-flaring-heck situations where Vision could now safely say he had seen everything.

He decided not to say anything to the god as he slowly got up and spotted him, instantaneously swiping a gold scepter from the floor and pointing it at his chest.

"Visorus! If you move a muscle I will shock you like you will never know! I have a fully charged scepter right here and I'm not afraid to use it." Vision frowned, not moving an inch from where he stood. One look at the fallen god's nervous face and the dull gold scepter he was holding and he knew for a fact that the god was lying.

Unfortunately when Wanda Maximoff came in the room she did not know this.

One look at the fallen god with his gold scepter pointed to Vision's chest and then well...there was 4 things that might've happened.

Either :

A. A Very Angry Scarlet Witch

B. A Bunch of Broken Furniture

C. A Bleeding Loki with a few Broken Bones

or

D. All of the Above

And for Vision it was a big, fat "D".

"Ugh..." Currently the fallen god was smashed into the now broken bookshelf with his head imbedded in _"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."_ As if his injuries from the falling from apparent clouds weren't bad enough.

Vision turned to Wanda to find her eyes a bright crimson and her hands shaking as she pinned them to her sides. He shook his head for a moment before letting out a tiny sigh.

"Miss Maximoff I did not require any assistance.." Vision shrugged a bit, making Wanda flush with embarrassment. The red in her eyes began to die down as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought he was going to attack you." She walked over to Loki, a peeved expression on her face. she quickly used her magic to pull away the book and tug him out of the shelf, resulting in quite a few books flying out of the bookshelf and the book _"Of Scarlet Minds and Scarlet Hearts"_ suddenly lying at Vison's feet.

"Ironic.." Vision muttered as he picked up the gold scepter Loki had been using and walked over to the god. He might as well do him a favor after the... inconvenience.. and help him pick up the weapon.

"Here, you seemed to drop this when Miss Maximoff...attacked..." The god craned his neck a bit to look up at him as Vision waved the scepter a bit in front of his face. Loki blinked and looked up at Vision, his expression both amused and enraged.

"You two aren't not going to try and kill me? Blast me? Torture or try and interrogate? Or are you fooling me to try and trust you." Vision couldn't help but flinch a little at the man's icy glare as a sneer formed on his face.

"Maybe. I'd like to, but I don't have to." Wanda crossed her arms across her chest, looking annoyed at Loki. "And believe me, if I had a reason I would do it without hesitating."

"Of course not." Vision ignored Wanda's statement and waved the scepter in front of Loki a bit more. "Take it. I'm very sorry for scaring you. Perhaps you would like to visit the ah... medical bay?" The god's eyes were as wide as saucepans.

"What in Heimdall's hairy chest is going on! Is this a trick!" Loki leapt up and snatched the scepter from Vision's hand, annoyance and rage highlighted in his features.

Vision took a second pondering over what "Hiemdall's hairy chest" meant but quickly shoved the thought out of his mind.

Wanda on the other hand, looked somewhat alarmed. "To be honest, you just fell from the ceiling with a loud clap of lightning. Vision came to investigate the noise and you awoke from your... sleep and threatened to try and kill him." Based on the look on her face, Vision could safely say she was contemplating the idea of calling an insane asylum.

"And then Miss Maximoff walked in, got angry and... caused about $3,000 dollars in property damage." Vision continued with a slight bit of amusement in his tone. It was of course an estimation, the real cost that he had scanned was about a mere $1,000 in property damage.

"Vision!" Wanda complained, though still smiling.

"Wait..." Loki paused as the two stared. "You're...Vision?" He said, confused. To Vision's surprise he seemed quite baffled by his name, despite the fact that he had now been a "hero" for almost a decade. Though he somewhat doubted they had news channels in Asgardian dungeons, he would've though this man would've heard of him by now.

"That's the name I received..." Vision said quietly, puzzled by why the god seemed so concerned about his name.

"Wait, wait, how can you be called Vi-" Loki was cut off by the creaking of the open door.

"Loki..." The trio turned to the doorway to find Anthony Edward Stark standing in the doorway, staring at Loki with his hazel eyes.

* * *

"Hello Mister Stark. Do you know this man?" Vision asked innocently, gesturing over to Loki as Tony looked back and forth between the three, seemingly baffled.

"You guys don't know this guy?!" He exclaimed, looking at them both in disbelief as Vision shook his head and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Do we act like we do?" She muttered, crossing her arms and whispering something inaudible.

"I forgot. You two don't know this asshole." Tony shrugged, walking over to them. "Alright man, what'cha here for? Gonna try and blow up the world again?!" He said sarcastically, holding a smoothie in his hand.

"Blow up the world?" Vision and Wanda simultaneously asked.

"Long story." Tony answered. "Involved a lot of property damage, aliens raining from the sky, and an exhausted snack of shawarma." Both Vision and Wanda were giving Tony questioning looks about the last part of what he had just said.

"I'm not here to blow up the world Anthony. Unlike you." Loki gritted his teeth at Tony.

"Er, I do have some nukes in my arsenal in my company, but I'm pretty sure I'm not trying to blow up the Earth anytime soon." Tony adjusted the sunglasses he had been wearing. "Come to think of it..hey, when'd you change your outfit?" He blinked, noticing a few minor changes in Loki's outfit from the last time he had seen him.

Vision frowned then scanned the memory of Jarvis, looking specifically for a documented photo of Loki.

Sure enough Loki's attire looked a little...different then when the attack on New York had begun. The bull-horns, while there, were shortened, and were bronze instead of gold. And the robes he had been wearing were longer, now made of a gold-colored silk. Yggdrasil was also stitched onto the cape, and the gold borders of his horns seemed to have Asgardian symbols carved onto the bronze.

"What's going on with your team Anthony! Suffered memory loss after getting hit by Ultron's distractions downtown?" Loki chuckled darkly. "I've worn this since I started fighting your team years ago." He opened his coat revealing a gray t-shirt as he closed it once more, looking annoyed.

"Um, yeah, pretty darn sure you weren't wearing that when the Chitauri attacked." Tony repeated, sipping the smoothie he had been holding. "How'd you even get out of Asgard?" He wondered aloud, glancing back at Loki for an answer.

Loki stared at him. Currently they didn't know who was more confused. Tony, Vision and Wanda, or Loki. Either way it was a four-way tie.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked. "Asgard has practically fallen since my brother and your team led an attack against it." Tony and the others looked at each other. Something was not right.

"Thor has never attacked Asgard before." Vision remarked. "Neither have we..." He added reluctantly.

A silence fell across the room.

"Wanda. Check his mind." Tony said a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"What?!" Wanda glared at him. "Why should I do that?" She grumbled, Tomy throwing up his hands in surrender.

"We don't really have any other ways to find out what's going on with his mind." Tony shrugged, sipping the smoothie once more.

"Please Miss Maximoff?" Vision added, giving her begging eyes.

Wanda cursed silently in Sokovian.

"Fine, but Stark I'm not doing it for you." Her eyes started to glow red as Loki felt fear jolt in his stomach.

Wait wha-" Loki's eyes went wide, just before Wanda dove into his mind...

* * *

A maze. A fancy labyrinth of memories, some painful, some tragic, and others joyus and gleeful, with the occasional thought and dream here and there. That was the thing Wanda used to describe most minds.

Loki's though was...different. To say the least.

Wanda had never examined a god's mind before. At least, not in detail. She did look in Thor's mind once, but only for a few seconds to bring his nightmare to life in The Age (Well, more like The Minor-Set Back) of Ultron, and Vision didn't really count, as even though he could lift Mjolnir he wasn't technically a god.

And now here she was, expected to find what was going on right now and to clear the confusion about what was happening in the God of Mischief's mind...sometimes she really hated being the only mind-reader in the team. She looked around.

The god's mind was immense. Layers of memories and thoughts surrounded her, bathing in a golden light. It wasn't surprising.

"It makes sense.." She said softly. "He is immortal, he would have a lot of memories to go through..."

Wanda started to walk down the immense layers of memories, each one as clear and intact as day. Yet as she kept walking, the memories were getting darker...edgier...more horrifying, and Wanda shivered a little as a feeling of creepiness began to press down her back.

As she kept going the feeling increased to a point where she could barely move, staying right in one of the darker parts of Loki's mind. Wanda scanned the memories, horrified at what she saw.

People dead. The world on fire. A woman being struck by lightning, New York, in ruins, flames rising from the Empire State, the city crumbling and civilians running, being caught by... Ultron?

She stared at the image as it replayed over and over. Ultron had never attacked New York, much less saved civilians!

She scanned the next few, more confusing scenes replayed in his head. Him saving a child from a falling ceiling, a group of men and woman with helicopters and ground vehicles with a strange squid-like creatures as the logos on them helping people to safety. None of them were anything Wanda had seen, much less were anything in character.

"Strange.." She muttered.

Then the final image she looked at caught her eye.

It showed Tony, and the rest of the Avengers, along with...someone who looked somewhat like her, standing in front of a map. The strange thing was, they didn't look like the Avengers Wanda knew. They looked similar, sure, but not exactly like the ones she had been a part of for the past few years.

Vison, for instance, in the memory, looked substantially less gold then the one she knew, instead having a blue-ish mind gem and a dark, lapis-blue cape. And his eyes had no pupils, instead just two yellow spaces shaped like eyes.

And herself... she leaned in closer to get a better look. Her hair, still brown, had a significant white highlight running through it. Her clothing seemed more like that of some sort of robes than normal attire. They were also white, but had a strap running diagonally across her chest to store supplies.

She frowned, pulling away from the memory. Something about this felt just a bit... strange.

In fact, how was this even possible! She and Vision had never met Loki or even really saw him in person since a few seconds ago! The next thing in the memory answered this.

The map was not of the continents or stars, but instead of different Earths. And the one they were pointing at to be their own was labeled "EARTH 308"...

* * *

"He's from a different dimension" Wanda said finally, snapping out of her trance-like state, nearly causing the others to jump in surprise.

"What?" Loki, Tony, and Vision said in unison, all with an identical expression of shock on their faces.

"He's from a different universe. A "Parallel" one as you Americans call it." Wanda explained, the others staring in awe. Loki in particular looked shocked.

"How do you know?" Loki spat bitterly, crossing his arms. "I could be faking for all you care." He snapped, much to Wanda's frustration.

"You said it yourself, we don't act like the Avengers you know and you don't act like the... "Loki" I believe, we know." Wanda explained. "Your mind and the memories in it only prove this further. And no matter how deep you can bury your mind it can never be altered.." Tony appeared to be in deep thought about what she said.

"I don't get it.." Tony muttered. "How the heck..." He began before a crimson tint shaded his eye.

Wanda showed Tony and Vision what she had seen in his mind, the same scenes of Ultron saving people and New York on fire replaying over and over in their hands.

"Whoa.." Tony gaped, his grip on his smoothie slipping and he nearly let it fall onto the floor.

"Are you saying that where you are from we are the... "bad guys"..." Vision asked, pondering over what he just seen.

"Yes. You rule in tyranny, as the rest of Mid-Gard lives in fear every day." Loki responded cooley, waving his scepter.

Wanda looked over at both Tony and Vision, Tony sipping his smoothie and Vision twiddling his fingers in thought. The thought of those two, especially Vision, even being even REMOTELY "Tyrannical" made her burst out into laughter.

"Umm..." At the trio's confused glance she quickly stopped laughing.

"What was that all about." Loki huffed. "Do you like people suffering?" He grunted, Wanda suppressing a smile.

"Possibly." She said innocently, making Tony and Vision stare. "But mostly because I can't see Vision or Tony acting tyrannical. You can't really make a person who tells you it is "currently not raining any organic life forms" when you say it's raining cats and dogs outside into a blood-hungry pyschopath." She snickered, Loki shrugging.

"Perhaps." He said plainly, glancing back at Vision. "But he's more of a passive one compared to the others." He noted, Vision looking a bit concerned.

"So let me get this straight, we're meet a villain from a different dimension where he's the hero and we're the evil guys?" Tony repeated once more. "And we're SURE I didn't just get high and am currently stuck in a drug-endured coma? Because, seriously, it would make a heck of a lot more sense if I just am dreaming this while I'm passed out on the couch."

"It seems like it..." Wanda replied. "For the other part, I can't really answer that.." She suppressed another smile as a worried looked came onto Vision's face. "It's a joke." She added, trying to reassure the android.

"Welp check that off the bucket list, now all I have left is to find Jupiter (This is the Roman form of Zeus if you don't know) and zap him with my pulsar beams!." Tony laughed, slapping his knee.

"I do not see a bucket of lists anywhere Mister Stark." Vision remarked innocently. "Nor do I believe you will survive long enough in an outer-space environment to shoot the planet of Jupiter. After all, it is a gas giant, which means there is no solid surface to shoot it on. Both Tony and Wanda facepalmed as Loki chuckled.

"Your friend here is unbearably naïve, even more than my Visorus..." Loki grinned, looking delighted.

"Oh, you have nooooo idea..." Tony shook his head a bit in pity,

"It's Vision." Wanda repeated. "Not...Visor." She said slowly, trying to figure out why he would ever be called that. What did a visor have to do with a robot? In fact, remembering Loki's memory, the alternate vision didn't even have pupils! So what was the point of naming him after a piece of fashion that you wore over your eyes?!

"Visorus." Vision corrected, snapping her back into reality. "That is how you pronounce it correct?"

"I believe so." Loki nodded.

"Well then Loki.. of an alternate universe..." Tony paused, considering his options for the choice of what to say.

"Welcome to the Avengers Tower of..." Tony turned to Vision. "What Earth is this?"

"I..." Vision took a few minutes seemingly searching on the internet. "I don't know." He said finally. "They do not exactly mention what Earth we are in on the cloud. Nor does the multi-universe theory show a way to detect which one is yours."

Tony sighed.

"Well, welcome to the Avengers." Tony held out a hand to the alternate Loki. "We'll try and help with your dimension's problem as much as we can.."

"As soon as we figure out how to get to your dimension that is." Wanda added.

Tony and Loki glared at her with steel-like gazes as Vison chuckled at her statement, Wanda just giving them her most innocent smile.

Though no one realized that Wanda has just ruined a perfectly good ending to a chapter...

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter End! Re-edit done, not nearly as much as last time.**

 ** _Suggestions for the story, reviews, and new ideas are welcome! Please follow or favorite!_**


	3. Parallel Problems

**_A/N :_ Three chapters in. Disclaimer time!**

 **I do not own Marvel or its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics about characters I already own...maybe.**

 ** _Also, thank you to all the people so far who have followed and favorited the story. Ok, now that that's over, let's continue!_**

* * *

"So how did you even get here in the first place?" Tony asked. Loki was currently occupied on the couch reading the graphic novel _"Gods of Asgard"_ by Erik Evensen.

Loki shrugged, not answering immediately as he turned to another page before sitting back up.

"It's a mystery really... Or enigma if you prefer." He muttered, standing up off the couch, and dropping his book on the pillow. "One minute my brother is standing over me in his glory of triumph against his.. silly...little...brother..." Tony noticed that at saying this Loki's face fell and he looked quite depressed but chose not to tell him. He wasn't risking a magical gold scepter to the chest.

"A-and the next moment he strikes me with lightning and now..." He waved his arms up meekly and gave a cheeky smile. "I'm here!" He sat down on the couch once more with a flourish and began to continue reading his book. Tony continued to stand there, waiting for something to engage conversation.

"I'm surprised that book is still intact." Tony remarked, trying to get the alternate to talk about... anything really. "I mean, seeing as Wanda threw you into one I'm surprised you even want to read right now.." Tony, personally, would not try and read a graphic novel from the bookshelf that had been recently destroyed five minutes ago.

The living room was still a relative mess, but considering was it was like a before, it wasn't that bad, still a little beaten up though. The bookshelf at the very least was once again intact. And they had somewhat repaired the roof with some tape until they could actually get a builder in.

"I think it just increased that urge to read something Anthony." Loki said dryly, turning another page. Tony frowned, noticing that Loki had not called him his nickname.

"Tony." Tony corrected. "It's Tony, not Anthony."

"Oh. In my world you prefer no nickname." Loki raised an eyebrow at him before going back to reading. "You know, this book is decently accurate. Unlike that Riordan fellow with his "Gods of Asgard" and "Magnus Chase" descriptions." He complained, turning a page once more.

Tony shrugged. Currently Vision and Wanda were training against each other as they waited for the others to get back. Thor and Bruce weren't going to arrive anytime soon, as Thor was busy in Asgard and Bruce was on vacation, so they were out.

The rest of the Avengers were on three different missions.

Steve and Sam were on a robbery downtown, and they were going to be back in a few minutes.

Clint and Natasha were in Brooklyn dealing with some weird mutant crocodiles (Tony was surprised that was just it) and were going to be back sooner or later depending on how effective arrows and tasers were against reptile skin.

And Rhodey had been outside somewhere dealing with the training course. As it turns out, he had been the first to see Loki flying in from the sky, and he had been the one who alerted Vision, who had actually seen Loki crash into the building.

"Just, try your best to figure it out okay?" Tony shrugged, awkwardly positioning himself on the couch's arm. He needed to get something out of guy to understand what was going on, and considering he still wasn't quite sure he hadn't just passed out on the couch, it was proving very difficult.

"I believe..." Loki got up out of his seat once again. "That the thunder contained in Mjolnir had magical qualities and sent me here." He decided, looking back at Tony for feedback on his theory.

"You sure?" Tony asked, sipping his smoothie once again. "If that was really true then every single Ultron bot Thor hit would be in a different universe. And buildings...and trees... and Thanos..." Tony had a lot more things in his "Thor struck it with lightning" list, but he decided to stop there out of not wanting to bore Loki with stories about various bricks and leaves that had been struck.

Loki sighed. "That's what I don't get! I remember holding up my scepter in defense but then the lightning struck it..and.." His voice trailed as Tony grinned in delight.

"Looks like we found our portal.."

* * *

"Hit me harder!"

"I am!"

"No you're not! You're not trying hit me as hard as you can!"

"If I "Tried" my hardest you'd be flung out of the room, smashed through two walls out into the outside, and smash onto the ground likely dead or paralyzed!"

Wanda sighed. Sometimes she enjoyed Vision's company, but when it came to training with him it was just frustrating to work with a guy who was unbearably naïve..huh. She was quoting Ultron...she decided never to do that again.

"Just, okay, practice. Just practice." She repeated, the two beginning to duel again, Wanda knowing fully that he was not going to use much force.

A few moments later grazed her arm with his laser before she recoiled and answered to the blow by sending him flying across the room with telekinesis and he ended up with a hard collision to the wall.

"Sorry!" Wanda squeaked. "Are you okay?" She said worriedly, trying to crane her neck to get a view of where Vision was.

"I'm fine. Not a bad first try." Vision got up, brushing himself off. He didn't seem too annoyed that he had just flung into a brick wall. "Though perhaps you should try and control your reaction time, maybe if you just concentrate a bit further you might not fling people into walls so often." He added dryly, Wanda laughing.

"You're not that bad yoursel-"

"Hey guys! We found a way to-" Tony popped out of the doorway just as Wanda let out a shriek of surprise and shot a ball of crimson energy at him. Tony dodged the magic, and it ended up hitting Loki in the face, who had been waiting just behind him.

"Argh!" Loki covered his face with his hands, trying to block out the burning feeling in his eyes. Wanda felt a bit guilty as he held his head in his hands, crying in agony, too shocked at what just happened to apologize.

"Sorry Mister Laufeyson. We were a bit... unsettled by Mister Stark's sudden appearance." To her relief Vision had decided to talk before Loki got angry and started a magic duel. "Please excuse us for the minor inconvenience."

"It-It's alright Mid-Gardian." Loki sighed, finally letting his arms fall from his face. Wanda had never seen a man cooked before for obvious reasons, but if she had to say what she truly thought Loki looked like right now- It would be a medium-rare human.

"Cap and Sam are coming back any minute now. Meet us in the living room before they get back." Tony went back to doing who-knows-what as he left the holo-area, Loki following him, holding his now slightly-burned face.

Wanda stared. "What just happened?"

"I do not know." Vision shook his head. "I suggest we get to the commons now." He walked out of the room, Wanda following him, going into the living room to find Tony and Loki sitting and chatting on some bar stools.

"Hey, sit. We're going to try and figure out how the heck Loki's going to get back to his universe, or how we're getting to his." Tony patted two nearby seats as he continued to chat with Loki.

"So, what? You er, just wave your hand around a bit and you'll summon the bolt?" Tony guessed, sipping his smoothie he had been holding only to find it empty.

"Not exactly, it's a lot more complicated then that." Loki smiled at Tony as he twisted the scepter around.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked, the two ignored her.

"Well, uh, I kinda got a vague kind of grip on your "Incredibly advanced Asgardian technology" when I made Vision." He turned and pointed to the mind gem on Vision's head.

"Very funny Anthony." Loki smirked as he seemed to flick his wrist and the scepter glowed a bit. Wanda did a quick scan of his mind to figure out he said Tony's full name and not nickname on purpose.

"For the second time, it's Tony." Tony looked a bit annoyed at Loki forgetting that detail.

"Ah of course Anthony. Very sorry." Wanda held back laughter as Loki gave Stark a cheeky grin which he returned with a glare. It seemed like Tony was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright already le-" The door creaked open and Tony stopped mid-sentence.

"Tony I better not be seeing what I think I'm seeing.."

Sam and Steve had arrived.

* * *

"Tony, what's he doing here!?" Steve glared at Tony with a look that could melt solid steel.

"Hey man, it's not what it looks like." Tony threw up his arms in mock surrender. "It's a long story. He fell from the ceiling and well.." He shrugged. It was going to be a lot harder than he had thought it would be to explain this to Cap and Falcon. On second thought, then again this Loki came from an alternate universe where they were all megalomaniacs. Or at least jerks. Of course it would be hard to explain!

"Well then what is it? This guy tried to blow up New York Tony." Sam's wings folded into his little metal box on his back, giving Tony a suspicious look. "I haven't seen him in person though." Falcon examined Loki's wardrobe. "Wow, those bull-horns look just as ridiculous as I thought they would." Tony held back a chuckle as he watched Sam shrink away a bit at the glare Loki gave him.

"Would you believe that this isn't the Loki who tried to blow up New York, but instead he comes from another dimension where we're all evil and they're good and he accidently got transported when the evil Thor from his dimension when he struck him with lightning and the bolt was absorbed on his scepter causing a rift in dimensions and making him teleport come here?" Tony forced a grin. This was going to be awkward, really awkward.

The blank stares Sam and Steve gave him were worthy of Emmy awards for best actor.

"Okay!" Sam stared at Tony, getting up out of his seat. "Everything has gone insane! Loki is suddenly a good guy and now Satan's ruling the Earth! The apocalypse has started!"

"Really Sam?" Tony watched Steve raise an eyebrow at Sam, who had announced the "Apocalypse" while flinging his hands upward and walking around the room.

"Heh, sorry man." Sam went back to sitting on the bar stool.

"Is this true?" Steve turned to ask Vision and Wanda, who were both absentmindedly playing with their powers.

"Apparently." Wanda shrugged.

"Whoa. Uh, this is... awkward." Sam admitted.

"Loki Laufeyson." Loki held out a hand to Steve and Sam. "Prince of Asgard and soon-to-be Highfather."

"Uh, hi. I'm Sam Wilson, but in your world I'm probably not.. so nice to meet you... even though I already know you and um..." Sam was smiling an incredibly forced grin at Loki.

Tony facepalmed.

"So who's going to explain this properly?" Steve picked up a glass of water.

It felt like an eternity, but after a while, Tony, Wanda, Loki, and Vision, after a lot of waving their arms trying to describe what happened, managed to explain to Steve and Sam what in the world was going on.

"How are we gonna break this to Clint and Natasha?" Steve asked laying his forehead down on his fist.

"I dunno. Leave them a sticky note on the fridge that says "Went to another dimension, dinner's in the microwave, and we'll see you next week?" Based on the glares he was getting Tony decided to swipe that idea of out the box.

"When are they getting back?" Wanda asked.

"In a few minutes approximently." Vision answered. "I can see them coming right now."

Everyone stared at Vision.

"What?" He shrugged. "Is looking through the security cameras not welcome?"

A sigh of relief came through, no one wanted to think that Vision was a stalker.

"Great. We have to explain this to even more people!" Sam grumbled. "They're gonna think we're crazy!"

"Let's focus on getting to Loki's dimension for now." Steve got up from his chair. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to try and replicate Mjolnir's thunder. Since my scepter and Mjolnir are forged in the same way and both have magical qualities, it shouldn't be to hard." Loki picked up the scepter from the bar table and walked over to the far corner. "Thor struck me here, we should be able to replicate it completely.

They all went to the corner of the room.

"Alright, I'm starting." Loki declared, pounding the scepter into the floor, making the tiles crack a bit.

"Hey, that's marble you're breaking! That costs a lot!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're already a billionaire. Why should you care about a hundred dollars?" Wanda rolled her eyes at him. Okay, Tony couldn't really think of a good comeback to that one.

"Charging..." Tony watched as Loki's scepter began to glow a bit.

"Charging..." The scepter was now shining so hard it was tough to look at, a humming sound beginning to surface, Loki beginning to shift it to face the floor for when he was going to summon the bolt.

"We're back!" A familiar archer's voice rang through the tower as Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton (AKA Black Widow and Hawkeye) walked in to see the strange sight.

"Oh god.." Tony muttered silently.

"It's almost charged!" Loki declared as the familiar humming of the scepter began to grow stronger.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing with him?!" Clint and Natasha began to run over to them, just as the scepter charged up, ready to strike the bolt.

"NO!" Tony yelled, attempting to shove them both away, just as Loki stabbed the staff down on the floor. The thunder struck... jolting his body with pain and agony...and then..

It stopped.

He opened his eyes..

"Loki? How- what-" A gray figure was standing above them.

Ultron.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes, not to find them in a different dimension like they had planned, but instead still in the corner of the tower with a scorched floor beneath them.

"They teleported without us.." Vision stated finally.

"What!?" Wanda stared at him in disbelief as he looked a little disappointed.

"I believe the lightning, while it did strike us, could only transport 5 of us in the room since there were so many people in that area, and instead of us coming it took Mister Barton and Miss Romanoff instead." Vision said as a matter-of-factly as he possibly could.

"Great.." Wanda muttered. "Nothing to do now but wait for them to come back now..."

"We could get another lightning bolt to strike here?!" Vision suggested.

"Lightning never strikes the same place twice Vihz." Wanda spat in a bitter tone.

"Statistically, that is false. Seeing though as how the next few weather reports state that it will be relatively clear skies for the rest of the week, I suggest trying to get our Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, and have either him summon a bolt or me summon it for him if he cannot leave." Vision continued.

Wanda sighed.

"And I'm sure that will INCREDIBLY easy..." Wanda glared at him, making him flinch a bit.

"It's an idea. It could work." Vision awkwardly shrugged.

She rolled her eyes a bit.

"What, do you have an Asgardian Telephone Line?..."

* * *

 ** _A/N : So, chapter end! I'm writing at 1:00 AM but, hey! I don't have school! F*** sleep!_**

* * *

 ** _Reviews, Suggestions, and New Ideas are welcome! Please give a favorite or follow the story!_**


	4. Earth 308

**A/N : Thank you to the people who followed and favorited this story. I literally was expecting 4 follows or favs tops. And follows went up and over that goal! So I thank you.**

 **This chapter focuses on the main story with the Avengers as they start to meet Loki's group. (The official name for the team is in the epilogue at the end) You will see more of Redwing/Sam, along with the alternate Avengers, but they will not have an entire chapter about them like last time.**

 **Should there be character deaths in this? I'm thinking of having one or two characters die, but none of them are from 616's Avengers. Should I carry on with those deaths, because they're both "Off-Screen" AKA, not narrated directly where they died in the book. One impacts the story, the other I'm still thinking about.**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

"Loki.. what... how?" Ultron stared at the sight in the meeting room. Currently most of their enemies were lying on the floor slightly burnt and Loki, whom he saw a bolt of lightning struck upon him from the security cameras of The Tower, was also lying on the floor with a doofus-like grin on his face.

This day just could not stop surprising him could it?

"Well, here we are.." Ultron felt himself freeze up as a look-alike of Anthony spoke and stood up from the floor, the others following.

"Welcome to Earth 308. Where we must be confusing to Ultron like I to an IPhone." Loki declared. Everyone stared at Loki and then looked back at Ultron, who was currently befuddled out of his mind.

"Tony what did you do?!" Both Clint and Natasha said in unison.

"What!?" Tony yelled. "Why do you all keep blaming me!"

"You really want an answer Tony?" Steve responded.

"What is going on!" Ultron yelled. "Loki, why are they there! Why?! This makes no sense!?" No one decided to answer to that for good reason.

"Someone answer me!?" Ultron demanded. "This day has been chaotic enough with all that's happened and I need an answer!" He roared, eyes beginning to glow.

No one answered.

"This day is getting too weird.." Clint muttered, holding a hand up to his head.

Loki paused before walking over to Ultron. "I-I'll explain." He stuttered, shaking slightly as he braced himself for angry Ultron.

"Loki you better not be this naïve to fall for something like this if it's fake. If it is fake, and you are unbearably naïve, I'm going to kill you." Ultron's tone was blunt, and deadly serious, his eyes piercing right through Loki's bright blue ones as the God of Mischeif gulped.

"You see.." Tony noticed some sweat drip down Loki's forehead as he froze up a bit trying to respond to Ultron. He didn't blame him, Ultron was pretty darn scary. Though even with this Tony felt himself nearly falling asleep as Loki tried desperately to explain. This was what, the third time he heard someone try and explain their situation to someone?!

"We are not letting them assist us!" Ultron roared, grabbing Loki by the collar. "How do we know they're not faking or in league with them! Loki I am not as gullible as you!" He threw up his free arm into the air, pointing at the Avengers currently in the room.

"Ultron calm down!" Loki shouted, wrenching himself out of Ultron's grasp and throwing up his arms, dancing away from Ultron in fear. "I saw it and experienced with my own eyes and felt it with my own hands, I am not lying!" He said desperately, the expression on his face the one similar to that of someone trying to convince a bear not to eat them.

Ultron sighed, his mechanical jaw twisting in a grimace. "We're having this conversation in private, follow us." He growled, marching away into a hall. Loki motioned nervously for them to follow and Tony and the others walked into a large meeting room. "Sit."

* * *

Tony watched Ultron and Loki argue. It was slow, and a heavy silence had filled the meeting room since they began to talk.

"Well.." Loki and Ultron broke up their argument, turning to face them. Tony couldn't help but feel a creeping sensation down his throat as Loki's hopeful expression was drowned out by Ultron's sneer.

"We've decided that you can help." Ultron said finally. "But if you try and betray us-" He was not able to finish his threat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're gonna kill us, every cliché backstab threat we've ever heard in action movies." Tony finished, holding his hand up as if to silence Ultron. "Can we get on with you two being confused as heck already?"

Ultron shot a glare at Tony with a look that could melt steel. Now that was the psychopathic robotic A.I he knew and loved!

Loki looked around the room. "So, what happened while I was gone?"

Ultron sighed. "You were gone for 2 hours. We arrived at the tower too late. No one knew you were dead yet... well, at least no one knew that you got struck by lightning. Not much has changed, except for the fact that Anthony and his team might be partying... and your brother is probably celebrating your death." He said, looking somewhat sympathetic to Loki's predicament.

An awkward silence filled the room as Loki did not respond.

"So." Tony asked finally, breaking the ever-lasting silence. "Is it just you guys here?"

Ultron shook his head.

"From what I've learned from Loki, our group was once much larger. Dozens of us were trying to stop our Avengers from taking over. Unfortunately most of our members were...KIA-ed. Killed in Action. Long before I was created the Avengers slowly picked off people from our rebellion."

"Our group's death toll only increased when Scarlet Witch and Visorus came onto the Avengers. Now, after all these failed tries, it's only us three..." Ultron's face seemed solemn.

"Three?" Tony stared at him. "Um, I'm not sure about this world, but in my world I designed you to be a machine with the knowledge of J.A.R.V.I.S. and just as much intelligence. I'm pretty sure in that line-up of programs being able to count your numbers up to three is something easy to do." He said, staring at the creation which apparently couldn't do kindergarden math.

"Oh, he's not lying, there are three of us." Loki held his chin on the table with his right hand, a small smile hidden on his face. "The third one is in this room right now actually."

"Where?" Tony looked around the room. "I only see you and Ultron." Sure enough there was no one else currently in the room he could see with his naked eye. Either they were playing with him or the third hero's superpower was turning invisible.

Loki smirked. "Oh you'll see..."

"What do you-" Tony was cut of by a squeaky, high-pitched voice coming from his side.

"Hey!"

Tony jolted upward in his seat. Who said that?!

"Down here! On the table, near your smoothie!" He looked around frantically for a minute before seeing a tiny, half-inch tall man in a yellow suit on the table looking up at him.

"Hi there!" He waved his miniscule hand at him. "My name is Yellowjack-"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Tony swatted his hand at the thing in terror, the small yellow man narrowly dodging his palm and falling down, tripping onto a more jagged part of the table.

"Jeez dude!" The man looked up at Tony once more, who was currently bunching himself up on the back edge of his chair in terror, attempting not to try and think about what he was seeing.

"Can't a small guy go around here without getting squashed? Seriously, I'd like to live long enough to see those guys come to justice, but you can't even find enough decency not to try and squish me? Jesus!" The man complained.

Tony stared once more then shrugged, trying to sit normally and act as if he hadn't acted like a compete paranoid pussy a few moments earlier. "Sorry." The little man appeared to shake its head then grew into full size on the table.

"Lightningbug." He held out a hand to Tony. "Nice to meet you for real, and not as a life-or-death situation."

"Um..." Tony's jaw slacked as he stared at the man infront of him. He couldn't see what he looked like under the glowing spider-like suit, but he knew one thing, he looked TERRIFYING.

Ultron coughed. "Darren please get off the table. It's bad manners.." Yellowjacket glanced at Ultron for a second before hopping off the table, choosing a seat next to Vision, which Tony was thankful for as he didn't want yellow tarantula-firefly-man sitting next to him any longer.

"Wow.." Tony head Clint mutter quietly. "The killer robot who lifted an entire city into the air possibly scarring many people for life, including the fact that he killed one of us, is concerned about bad manners." He whispered, shooting a smile at Tony who chuckled back.

Unfortunately he didn't say it quiet enough as he quickly got kicked in the shin by Natasha to get him to shut up.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Natasha depanned, Tony watching Lightningbug hold back a laugh as Clint tried unsuccessfully to suppress his pain. "So uh, Loki, Ultimanium, care to explain what's going on? I heard the basics but this is still confusing." Lightningubg said finally, turning back to Ultron and Loki.

"Don't call me Ultimanium. I told you it's Ultron. Not Ultimanium." Ultron grumbled. "It's much easier to say, and I'd rather not be referred to as the name Anthony gave me."

"So you still made Ultron in this timeline huh?" Clint looked at Tony with an arched eyebrow, rubbing his slightly bruised shin a bit.

"Seems like it. Don't know why the hell I'd name my thing Ultimanium though. It is catchy I admit, but really long." Tony shrugged. I guess alternate me just likes the old goddamn "Naming things long and catchy-sounding" trick."

"Language." Steve chided as he listened to Ultron's argument with Yellowjacket. He swore the android was repeating things from the United States Constitution as he listened more closely.

"Well show them around the base." Ultron grumbled as the two stopped. "I'm too tired for this, I need to get a coffee..." He complained, rising out of his seat.

"But you can't drink anything!" Lightningbug stared at Ultron, who was now already out of the meeting room. "You said you'd break if you do!"

"I know I can't!" Ultron had now left.

"Does he do that often?" Natasha asked, looking at Lightningbug for an answer.

"Storm out of the room saying he needs coffee?" Lightningbug guessed. "Yes." He answered. "Actually drink the coffee instead of dumping it down the sink after holding a mug for an hour?" He continued. "No."

Tony chuckled as Loki began to motion for them to get out of their seats.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Why did I end up with you two again?" Lightningbug asked, turning to face them for a few seconds.

"Uh, Loki threatened to blow you up if you didn't?" Tony guessed, shrugging.

"I hope Bruce is okay." Natasha muttered softly, talking to herself.

"Isn't he in like, Florida?" Tony asked.

"He's coming back today." Natasha answered. "I hope he isn't going to be nervous about where we are.."

Tony shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, as long as he doesn't go hulk mode inside the tower to look for you we'll be fine." He joked.

Natasha kicked him in the shins. "Shut up." She growled.

"OW! Seriously Nat?" Tony glared at her, gnashing his teeth as he hobbled up and down on his bruised leg. "What is this, "kick-the-guys-in-their-shins" day?"

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Natasha smirked as Tony glared at her. "And no, it is not "kick people in their shins day." Sorry if you picked the wrong day to start teasing me and Bruce though."

"Besides." Tony growled, limping with his bruised foot dragging on the ground. "Vizh and Wanda are still there. So is Rhodey." He sighed, mentally wondering what they must be thinking right now.

"And how exactly do we explain to them that we were in another dimension?" Natasha asked. "Based on what's going on today, we will be gone for a while." She looked worried

Tony shrugged. "I left a note. "We're gonna be in an alternate universe, please water the plants and keep Thanos from getting world domination, thanks - Tony"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"This day cannot get any weirder..." She muttered, facepalming at what Tony had supposedly wrote on the note he had placed on the fridge.

"Don't say that." Tony glared at her. "You're pretty much asking for something to go and try to take over the world."

Natasha shrugged. "To be honest so much stuff has happened in our lives that I wouldn't be surprised if a unicorn riding on a magic rainbow singing opera came out of nowhere to tell us that Hitler is alive and is planning on killing Donald Trump on the day King Henry V was crowned." She improvised, earning a look of respect from Tony.

He chuckled. "That'd actually be pretty funny. But we'd need to google a lot of things in order to do it, and we'd have to-"

"Will you two be quiet?" Lightningbug turned around to face them. "The noise is really a bit distract-" A loud clap of thunder came from the meeting room, interrupting his sentence. "What the hell?!"

"Language!" Tony joked as they ran over to the now partially destroyed meeting room, finding a bunch of burnt furniture and-

"HULK SMASH!" Vision, Thor, Hulk, and Wanda were now in the room as everyone stared.

"What happe-" Natasha was quickly cut off by Hulk roaring.

"Mister Banner went "Hulk Mode" as we were about to switch dimensions.." Vision stated as Hulk began to break the furniture.

Natasha officially took what she had said earlier back.

The day could get weirder...

"PUNY FISHTANK!"

* * *

 **A/N : Next chapter is how the rest of the team got to 308. Sorry, I planned the basics but I'm trying to write a chapter every 4 days, so I have.. 60 days left. 2 more months until this can finish. Wow. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!**

 **Reviews, New Ideas, and Suggestions for the story are welcome! Please follow or favorite.**


	5. Asgardian Telephone Line

**A/N : For anyone that is confused, I switched these two chapters on purpose. Sorry if you are utterly baffled. No I am not British I have just have a weird vocabulary which is why I say baffled a lot.**

* * *

"You know I was kidding about the Asgardian phone line thing." Currently Bruce Banner and Wanda Maximoff were staring at The Vision, who was currently trying to call Thor in Asgard and was running around the living room apparently trying to "get a signal".

"Here!?" Vision asked, running around the Tower once more, currently standing on the edge of the couch, trying to get a signal for Asgard. "Thor I can't hear you?! I'm trying to find a place for a signal?!" He yelled, currently making both Maximoff and Banner question both their and his sanity.

"This is just...-" Bruce began-

"Insane?" Wanda suggested.

Bruce shrugged. "That's one way to put it. But it's definitely a little strange. What even happened here? Why is there a scorch in the carpet and why is there a hold in the ceiling?" He asked, pointing to the various damages in the room.

Wanda sighed. "It's a long story. "

"Well." Bruce shrugged again. "We've got a little time." He noted, jabbing a thumb at Vision, who was now trying to balance on the "A" of the Avengers logo outside.

After staring at the sight and feeling a bit concerned about Vision's safety out on the logo (before she remembered he could fly) Wanda took a deep breath.

"Loki fell from the ceiling and tried to attack Vision, I got mad and I accidently tossed him in rage into a bookshelf in a Harry Potter book. Then Tony came in, we yelled a lot and I had to go in Loki's mind and see what he was doing here. It turned out he was from a different dimension where we're all evil and they're good." She took another breath.

"So he used his scepter to replicate lightning so he could summon a portal and the lightning struck and we couldn't get there because the lightning wasn't made for 5 or 6 people or something like that and now Vision is trying to contact Asgard to get in contact with Thor so we can use our Mjolnir from here and open the portal there again." She finished, gasping for breath.

Bruce stared. "You really weren't kidding about it being long..." He muttered.

Wanda sighed. "If Vizh can actually call Thor than that will just be the beginning." She admitted, though personally she was relatively sure Vision wasn't going to be able to call Thor.

 _"Oh great now he's trying to stand on top of the kitchen table."_ She thought silently, taking another peek at Vision's new attempt to get a signal.

"Wow." Bruce's eyes widened as he also looked at Vision's new attempt.. "By the way, have you seen Natasha? I saw Rhodey outside, where is she? I meant to surprise her with a dinner at her favorite restaura-" His face turned a shade of crimson once he realized what he was saying. "I-I mean.."

Wanda laughed. "She's not here Bruce. She's in the other world. I promise not to tell her about the surprise once this is all over"

Bruce looked relieved. "Thanks. I'd rather not go Hulk mode at dinner." Wanda laughed at the thought of Hulk trying to use a fork to eat steak. There would be about 5 broken dishes and a table.

"I got a signal!" Vision declared excitedly. He was floating next to a fan with a phone in his hand grinning his face off.

"That actually worked?" Bruce stared blankly, his expression somewhere between "what the heck?!" and "I am a moron"

"I don't question it. You might lose brain cells If you do." Wanda teased as Vision continued his call.

"Really?!" Wanda watched Vision's face light up even more than ever as she heard a muffled voice (Likely Thor) Responding to Vision from the phone. "That's great! Thank you God of Thunder!" He said cheerfully, jumping from his floating position and nearly smashing his head on the ceiling.

"Fine news!" Vision hovered back down onto the floor, ignoring the fact that he had nearly broken his head, and landed in front of them both with a goofy grin on his face. "Thor is coming right now!"

"Okay, wait a minute." Bruce began, looking confused. "I have about a million questions about what just happened right now, but first, how do you get a telephone signal in Asgard?" Bruce questioned. "It's not like Sprint or Verizon has a giant tower in the middle of an ancient city in the sky... I think.. I mean, they have to be doing something with those little bills we never figure out why we have to pay." He shrugged.

"I theorized that Miss Foster gave him a phone on his time here. Thankfully I was correct and managed to get in contact with him." Vision waved his phone's screen around to show them that he had just called a number that Wanda didn't recognize.

"How did you even get Wifi to call him?!" Wanda exclaimed, waving her arms.

Vision shrugged. "Well Dr. Strange got Wifi on his magical quest in the Himalayans so I wasn't really surprised that Asgard had some." The two stared at the android, who didn't seem to question the logic of what was currently happening.

"Well.. um, I'm not going to ask.." Bruce said carefully, deciding to hold off on his long list of queries.. "So how long until he gets here?" He added, sounding nervous.

Vision looked at the clock. "Ah, well, he said around 3:45 so.. in 10.394739 seconds."

"Wait wha-" Wanda was quickly cut off by a boom of thunder and debris of concrete and metal falling from the ceiling along with a crash of thunder.

Thor had arrived.

"I am here!" He declared, swooping in from the hole in the ceiling, red cape billowing majestically in the wind. Unfortunately for the other Avengers he did not realize that his relatively noisy entrance had been enough to signal his arrival.

"So, I believe my dear friends that you require my services?" He asked, looking down and finding both Banner and Maximoff on the floor coughing as dust flew, while Vision looked indifferent.

"My asthma is here as well, and the only thing I require right now is an inhaler." Bruce coughed, Wanda giving him a hard thump on the back. "Thanks."

"When will people stop making holes in the ceiling?" Vision looked up at the now two holes in the ceiling of Avengers tower. "That's the second time today. Not counting yesterday when Mister Rhodes was fighting a training hologram and smashed through the bathroom wall." He added.

"I have no idea." Wanda shook her head, facepalming. "And is that why the bathroom is off limits?" She only had a few moments to stare before Thor continued.

"I believe thy need my thunder?" Thor asked again holding up Mjolnir.

"Yes." Wanda said blankly. She still wasn't quite sure if she was just in a dream and she was hallucinating all of this. If she was she must've seriously had a rough night.

"Well that's terrific!" Thor beamed, spinning the hammer in his hand. "It's been quite a while since the War of Infinity where I last saw you."

"Yeah. We missed you two buddy." Banner smiled, hugging Thor. "But please don't activate my asthma again. Okay?" He chuckled, Thor lifting him up into the air.

"Of course." Thor grinned, putting him back down. "Scarlet Witch." He tossed Wanda a small nod.

"Thor."

"Vision." Thor nodded to the android in respect.

"Thor." Vision returned.

Thor lifted Mjolnir to show them he had brought it. "I also received my brother's scepter from the dungeons. It may not have the mind gem, but it's magical properties are still intact." He held it up, small sparks shining as if to demonstrate the remaining power.

Wanda smirked, "Then God of Thunder, will you please do your job already?"

Thor grinned sheepishly. "Of course." Thor lifted the hammer, ready to strike it down on the scepter. "Ready?" He looked around at the others.

"Ready." Everyone responded.

"3..2..1..!" Thor swung the hammer downward, lightning blasting through the sky, smashing another part of the ceiling to pieces thunder roared and the bolt struck right into the room. The thing was that-

"You missed.." Vision said, worried. There was a reason he was worried though, as instead striking the scepter instead Thor had actually struck-

"I am very sorry!" Thor yelled as Bruce's clothes were torn as he grew into the Hulk. "Banner! Thy need to control thy self, please!"

"HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!" Hulk glared at Thor in anger as Thor tried again to hit Loki's scepter, the lightning striking harder this time, increasing in intensity as Hulk grabbed the god by the ankle and began holding him upside-down.

"Mister Banner please calm down!?" Vision urged as Wanda felt pain rushing through her body, thousands and thousands of bolts traveling down them until-

"What the hell?!"

"Language!"

"HULK SMASH!"

...

Wanda opened her eyes. They were definitely not in Avengers Tower. That was for sure. The only reassuring thing that made it clear that everything had gone smoothly was the fact that the rest of the Avengers were in the same room and were staring right at them.

"What happ-" Natasha was cut off as Vision shrugged.

"Mister Banner went "Hulk Mode" as we were switching dimensions." He explained.

"PUNY FISHTANK!" Hulk broke a fishtank as Wanda facepalmed.

"What in the world?!" Wanda heard a familiar voice yell this and whirled around to find a figure resembling Ultron holding a coffee cup gaping as Hulk smashed more furniture. Rage flew through her and before she could control it the figure was already smashed through a wall, her crimson eyes burning with hate.

"Ultron!" Wanda stomped toward him, hands sparking with energy. She was going to destroy him if it was the last thing she did!

Vision placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt on hold her back. "Miss Maximoff-" He began but she quickly threw him off.

"What the hell is going on right now!" Ultron bolted upward from the debris of the broken wall, both of them staring at his enraged face as coffee spilled onto he floor from the broken cup. "I go into the kitchen for ONE CUP OF COFFEE... And THIS HAPPENS?!" He roared, nearly breaking a nearby photo of Asgard to his left as he swung his fist in anger.

"Are you really surprised at this point?" Loki shrugged at him, grinning as Hulk grabbed him by the ankle and held up a vase.

"HULK SMASH PUNY-"

"Everyone...shut...UP!" Natasha roared. In an instant the room fell silent. Only The Black Widow could make Tony Stark, Thor, and Loki stop talking all at the same time.

 _*CRASH*_

Hulk dropped the vase he had been holding onto the ground, his face mortified as he started to shrink back into Banner form while Loki flopped to the ground, unharmed.

"Someone get Bruce clothes!" Clint shouted as Wanda covered her eyes.

"Here!" She heard a thump of clothes hitting something and opened her eyes to find Bruce awkwardly wearing what looked like a 2x too large green and gold shirt along with some baggy convey pants.

"Sorry." A man in a yellow suit she didn't recognize shrugged. "We only had Loki's spare clothes. He has really bad fashion sense." Under his mask he smiled, though of course no one noticed.

"I am not that horrible at picking outfits mid-gardian!" Loki argued angrily.

"Loki, Ultron has better fashion taste then you, and the most I've ever seen him wear is a backwards tie!" The man shouted back, only fueling the mischief god's rage.

"I AM DONE! THIS DAY IS GETTING TOO GOSHDARN STRANGE!" Ultron stomped out of the room holding a broken mug as everyone fell silent.

"..."

"..."

"Well.." Loki said finally. "That's.. A record. It usually takes him FOUR minutes to get aggravated and retreat to his room." He forced a chuckle.

No one laughed.

"Man of Iron!" Thor blurted in his (As Wanda called it) I-Am-Royal-So-I-Must-Shout-Everything-I-Say voice. "I demand to know what is going on!"

Tony groaned. "Why does everyone think I have the answer! I mean, just because I'm a genius billionaire playboy who is super-handsome and extra generous and-"

"Don't turn this into an Emmy ceremony for yourself Stark." Natasha warned him. "Otherwise you'll be wishing your mouth never existed." At this Tony fell completely silent.

Steve was the next to speak.

"Wanda and Vision already know what's going on, they can tell you two, but if you want the basic idea Loki showed up at Avengers Tower with a strike of lightning, he tried to threaten Vizh, but got thrown into a bookshelf by Wanda, he told us he was from a different dimension and we agreed to help. Then Clint and Natasha ran in and they got transported instead of Wanda and Vision." Thor stared at Steve.

Captain I have no idea what you just said." Thor said bluntly as Tony snorted.

"You and everyone else here." He grinned.

"Actually he got one factor of the events incorrect." Vision noted, everyone glancing at him as he finally spoke. "Loki never told us that he was from another dimension. Miss Maximoff had to go into his mind to find that out. Captain, are you suffering memory loss?" He asked, not noticing the multiple people in the room holding back laughter.

Steve flushed. "Sorry, I guess I must've just forgot." He said awkwardly, putting a hand behind his head.

"It is alright Captain."

Another pause.

"So uh... Who's getting Ultron?" The man in the yellow suit looked back and forth between everyone in the room. "I mean, we do sort of need him if we want to go through with the plan." He twiddled his fingers as everyone but Tony made the "not it!" Motion.

"Oh great." Tony sighed, adjusting his sunglasses and turning back to the man in the shrinking suit. "Well I guess I have to get him. So... where is "no strings on me" anyhow?"

"Back in his room, on the seventh floor." Darren explained, Tony groaning. "Don't worry you don't have to use the stairs." He added hastily, taking a step back. "We'll be in the living room once you two get back to discuss any planning or questions that remain.."

"It's not stairs I'm worried about..." Tony sighed, beginning to walk out of the room. "I'm worried about how I'm going to deal with an angry Ultron..."

* * *

 **A/N : So I did a complete re-write for the end of this chapter mostly because I thought the other one had already been repeated and I needed something to set up the next chapter. Once again, if you get angry, Spam Hate-PM all you want in my profile.**

 **Reviews, Ideas for Chapters, and Suggestions for the story are Welcome! Please follow or favorite.**


End file.
